Waiting For You
by WriterGirl143
Summary: After a bad fight, Kurt left the love of his life, Blaine. Now it's five years later and it's time for them to meet up at a Warbler reunion. Kurt has just come out of a serious relationship and is nervous that Blaine won't even want to talk to him. Or maybe Kurt will find out that Blaine has been waiting for him. I don't write good summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**I've written quite a few fanfictions but this is the first one I've posted online. Any advice you could give me would be greatly appreciated :)**

**I don't own Glee or anything associated with it. If I did, there would be much more Klaine ;)  
**

"Is something wrong?" Kurt's boyfriend, Ethan asked.

"No," Kurt lied.

"Yes there is." Ethan said, pausing the movie they were watching and looking at Kurt. "For an actor, you're a bad liar."

"It's nothing, really." Kurt grabbed the remote and pressed 'play.'

Ethan paused it again. "Sweetie you know you can tell me anything." He said with a smile.

Kurt sighed. "I feel like…like we're drifting apart."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at us," Kurt gestured to the way they were sitting on the couch: himself on one end and Ethan on the other. "We're just not as close as we used to be."

"Are you saying…you don't love me anymore?" Ethan asked.

"No! Of course I do! It's just…we've been dating for about a year now. At first we were inseparable and now we can go days without seeing each other and when we do…" He gestured to the way they were sitting again. "I'm just saying we've changed."

Kurt looked up at Ethan. He had the angry look in his eyes that Kurt hated. "If we're not close anymore I might as well leave." Ethan stood up and towered over Kurt.

"Ethan…"

"You know, there's this guy at work. He's been begging for me to go out with him. Maybe I should tell him I'm free!" Ethan picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

"Ethan! Don't leave!" Tears formed in Kurt's eyes. He knew he shouldn't have told Ethan. He knew he couldn't handle it with his temper. Kurt stood up and tried to take Ethan's hand, but he shook him off. Ethan started to say something but decided against it and left Kurt's apartment, slamming the door on the way out. Kurt stood with his back leaning on the door for a minute, hoping he would come back. He then slid down and sat, burying his head in his hands. This happened a lot. Ethan would hear something he didn't like, get mad, and take time to cool off. He would be back. He had to come back. But there was a part of Kurt that didn't want him to. A part of Kurt still loved the boy he met in high school. The boy he left, because like Ethan, he heard something he didn't like.

At that moment Kurt's phone buzzed. Thinking maybe it was already a text from Ethan, he looked. It wasn't a text. It was a reminder.

**PACK FOR WARBLER'S REUNION ON SATURDAY. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so thanks so much for reading! **

**I don't own anything that has to do with Glee (unfortunately) or any songs I may use. **

"Be my teenage dream tonight!" Blaine sang. Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick held the final notes and stopped.

Blaine clapped his hands together. "That was great! But the harmonies on the last verse were a little off, could we try it again?"

David shot Blaine his famous _oh heck no_ face.

"Blaine, it sounded awesome. I really don't think we need to do it again." Wes said.

"Seriously. We've been singing _Teenage Dream _for an hour now! I'm starting to not want to sing it at the reunion…" Jeff complained.

"Fine. Yeah, you're right. We can stop. We're good." Blaine sat down on the couch in the living room of Wes's apartment. Wes sat next to Blaine and looked him in the eyes.

"Blaine, what if…" He swallowed, not knowing how to say it. "What if Kurt has a date? And all of the work you've gone through to do this song is for nothing?"

"You honestly think I haven't considered that?" Blaine sighed. "He lives in New York, where he's surrounded by other amazing guys. I'm sure he has a boyfriend. But no matter what happens it won't be for nothing. I want him to know that I'm sorry for everything and I at least want us to be friends again." Blaine stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to go for a walk," he said, leaving the apartment.

As Blaine walked the only think he could think of was Kurt. He missed everything about him: his laugh, his smile, his voice, his hair, the way he sang, the way he was confident and comfortable with himself. Blaine tried as hard as he could to get his mind off of Kurt, which was hard. He was so stupid for letting him go! What he said was the biggest regret of Blaine's life. He wondered what Kurt was doing now, and if Kurt ever thought about him.

* * *

Kurt dug his suit case out of his closet and put it on his bed. He really didn't want to go to the reunion. Sure it would be great to see his old friends, but he really didn't want to run into Blaine. What if he had a boyfriend? Or even engaged? Anything was possible.

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year?" His phone sang. Now Kurt knew it was a text from Ethan. He looked at it nervously.

_I thought about what you said and you're right. We have grown apart. Let's just end it now._

_ "_He broke up with me over a TEXT?" Kurt said to himself. If this is how he chose to end things, Ethan obviously wasn't worth it.

_Fine_

Their relationship that had lasted a year had just ended within a half hour. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. _Just don't think about it, _he thought. He put clothes into his suitcase, not really caring what was packed, and zipped it closed.

With packing out of the way, Kurt's mind drifted to Ethan. What he realized was he really wasn't that upset that he was gone. Earlier he had even been hoping that he wouldn't come back.

Realizing how late it was, Kurt moved his suit case off of his bed, curled up into it, and went to sleep. He dreamt of being with the Warblers again and being reunited with Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I promise I get to the good stuff soon. Anyway, thank you sooo much to anyone who has read this, I know it's not as good as I hoped it would be. I'm currently working on another one that should be better. **

**I don't own Glee or any songs of anything I may use in this.  
**

"Please sit down, buckle up, and put your seats to the upright position. We will be landing soon." A voice said over the speakers of the plane. Kurt did as he was told. When the plane ended Kurt retrieved his carry on and got off. Burt was there waiting for him, welcoming Kurt with a big hug.

"Hey, Kiddo," Kurt smiled at his nickname from his dad. "I missed you, have you ever considered moving back to Ohio?"

"I missed you too, but no, I will not be moving back, sorry." He pulled away from the hug and looked at his dad. "I love New York. I really do."

"I know you do. I just miss having you at home." Burt put his arm around his son once again and escorted him to the luggage claim. Kurt took his suitcase and followed his dad out the door. "So you're staying for a week, right?"

"Yeah. I have the Warbler reunion tomorrow in Westerville and the rest of my time will be yours."

"Awesome." The two walked to Burt's car and got inside. It was an hour long drive from the air port to Lima. Burt and Kurt spent the time chatting about well, everything. "So how's your boyfriend? Ethan, isn't it?"

Kurt sighed. "We actually broke up last night."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Are you, you know, okay?" Kurt could tell Burt didn't know how to talk about his love life.

"I'm fine. We were drifting apart… So how are things at home?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Good, good. Carole is really excited to see you. So is Finn."

"Finn's home?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Oh I guess I kind of ruined the surprise…yeah he's home all week." Kurt laughed at his dad. He has never been able to keep a secret.

Kurt smiled at the sign that said "Welcome to Lima," which he never thought he would do. He always hated Lima. It was the place his mom died, the place he was bullied, the place his life was threatened, the place where all of his friends that he had to leave behind to transfer to Dalton were, and the place where lost the love of his life, but something about being here now, five years later, made him feel good. Kurt always said Lima wouldn't be him home after high school, and now it really isn't.

"We're home!" Burt announced when they walked through the door of their house.

"Kurt!" Carole said, coming to the front door and giving him a hug. "Oh we've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too,"

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said, appearing from the hall way.

"Hi," he responded.

"What? I don't get a hug?" Kurt smiled and hugged his step brother.

"How's training?" he asked.

"Hard. But I'm glad I'm doing it. I may be going out in a few months." Carole sighed and Kurt's heart sank. He hoped Finn would never have to actually fight.

"Come on, happier subject, please! Dinner is ready!" Carole said, pulling her family into the dining room. She had made Kurt's favorite, spaghetti.

"It smells amazing, Carole," Kurt said when he sat at the table.

"Thank you," she said, putting the pasta and sauce on the table.

Dinner made Kurt realize just how much he really _did _miss his family. They told stories and laughed, just like old times.

"I'm really tired from my flight, I'm sorry," Kurt said at 10:00.

"Oh no, it's fine. Go to sleep." Burt, Carole, and Finn all insisted.


End file.
